


In the Bottom of a Coffee Cup

by osaraba



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Introspection, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaraba/pseuds/osaraba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All sorts of change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bottom of a Coffee Cup

Billy looked down at the coins in his hand; the fifty cents felt completely different than it would’ve last week. Not as smooth as he was used to, and heavier.

 _Was there something else?_ the kid behind the counter asked, waiting for Billy to take his Camels and lighter and leave. He curled his lip in response, jutted his chin out in silent disdain; _hey man, you’re the one working the 7-11 register at 2am, not me_ , Billy thought, and pocketed the change.

Out front Billy packed the cigarettes, lit one, and savored the smooth inhalation of smoke, breathed out into the warm-for-January air heavy with so many toxins he doubted his own nicotine-coated lungs could compare. He shrugged at this morbid thought and started toward the hotel his band was in for the next two nights. _The_ band. It wasn’t really _his_ band. He reminded himself he was just a temporary replacement and to not let himself get used to it.

You’d think he’d know by now how not to get too used to something. Touring with Hard Core Logo had never been routine, even when things had run smoothly, which was never. _If only Joe could get his shit together. And keep it together._ Why was it so ridiculous to want the fame, the recognition, to let things just take off, just be easy for once? Billy felt the anger pushing up to the surface as it always did; tried to press it down and smother it.

He unclenched his free hand and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans and rubbed the rough, heavy coins together. At the next corner Billy paused to throw the coins into a paper cup where they clinked together and drowned out the sound of a muttered _thanks_ from the shadows.


End file.
